hetaliafandomlyfandomcom-20200216-history
Exam Curse
This is the personification that brings on bouts of exams that members still attending school must leave the comm in order to study for. Exam Curse favours difficult and long exams over easy and short quizzes. As long as it gets the comm members taking a lot of time off the internet to study, it keeps her satisfied. Though not as typical to blame her for, she sometimes will be responsible for homework or essays. Exams are just her main method of getting students to study. History of the Personification During the craze of creating new personifications, while asking around and plotting some new curses, Fufu suggested this curse as at the time many comm members had disappeared due to school, in particular, to study for exams. Thus was the reason for creating this curse. Appearance She's considered a tall woman, who will always be professionally dressed. A collared shirt, tie and pencil skirt are a must for any outfit she wears. Normally she'll wear a vest or suit jacket with it depending on the temperature. She'll also always wear heels of some sort, particularly black court shoes. She wears a pair of oval, thin-framed glasses, due to her being far-sighted. She has icy blue eyes and straight long brown hair. Her hair is regularly kept tied back into a high ponytail with only a few strands in front that is purposely left loose. The only time she'll let her hair down is when she's "letting her hair down". Spending her time indoors a lot, she is pale skinned and tends to get sunburnt easily. Her legs are slightly longer than average, although she doesn't have much shape to her hips. The noticable curve in her body will be in her bust, which stands out even when she's wearing suits and vests. Personality Unlike many of the other Curses of the comm, this one is considerably more vindictive than most. Not only is she stern and strict to all her "students" but she also enjoys giving everyone lots of work to be studying for. Her reasoning for this is that it keeps the mind sharp to review your work constantly, though it's not particularly clear if that's a factor in the matter of her giving exams or not. The comm members are considered her students so she tends to appear harsher towards them and constantly reminding them to study. Though not all members are still in school as some have already graduated, so she may just outright ignore them as she cannot give them any exams to study for. At least when she's around the comm members, she makes it appear as if she doesn't need to associate with others for a social life. Because of all this, she gives the vibe of being a strict teacher with extremely high standards. It only adds to the image when she's also prone to reminding the younger members about rules that you'd typically have at school, such as no running in the hallways or raising your hand before you speak. Outside of her teaching methods, she is a little more fun than most people could imagine. She likes to party and date. However, alcohol, smoking and drugs are always out of the question for her. She likes to get out of the house to get a break from all those exams she has to write up (as for marking them, she'll just happily fail all students she couldn't be bothered to read the exams of so that doesn't take much work). While she values education and believes nothing is more important than learning, she doesn't really read much for pleasure. If she does read, they'll only be non-fictional books so that she can obtain more information from them. Fictional literature seems like a waste of time to her as learning about a fictional world doesn't help one in their life. She's also not fond of the internet as while it does contain a lot of information, people rarely use it for that. It only encourages students to blow off studying and procrastinate on their work in her opinion, so she rarely will appear on the comm. Relationships Family Homework Curse Homework is Exam's younger sister. While they have their disagreements like most siblings, and if Exam is given the opportunity to talk about she will complain about her sister being a handful to care for, they are quite close for siblings. Both of them enjoy overworking students for the sake of education, and they will work together often to make sure anyone they consider their students to have far too much work than they can handle. Bonding time with her sister means that they'll be studying together and engaging in many intellectual debates, making sure that they both come to the same conclusions on all answers. They will also plan out lessons together. On the odd occassion, they may also go to the club together - while they both enjoy partying they prefer not to do that together as no matter what, Exam is still protective of her younger sister and doesn't approve of many of the people that Homework will seduce. If she gets the opportunity to, she will give any hopeful partner of Homework's multiple exams to test if they're intelligent enough for her sister. Colleagues Perfectionism Curse Exam both admires and has romantic feelings towards Perfectionism. Albeit, it's only one-sided as he only considers her an ally on occassion and isn't aware of how much Exam wishes to give him tests that he'll gain perfect scores on just to then celebrate with dinner later. She adores his perfectionism, as she so rarely has students who perform to her expectations. She'll also have intellectual discussions with him, and always finds the way he talks about topics and presents his facts and arguments for his opinions to be in the exact way she wishes all her students could answer her questions on exams. The way he conducts himself in any activity is always in a way she expects to be the best, so she'll do what she can just to be able to witness Perfectionism being perfect. Real Life Curse Real Life was the first Curse that Exam could consider "responsible". During her first arrival at the Fandomly Mansion, all other Curses seemed to have fun with the fandomly members while only herself and Real Life were being strict on them. This brought them close enough together to where they can consider each other a friend. Today, they still like to talk to each other about the fandomly members and younger Curses. Sometimes they plot ways to enforce more rules around the mansion, although it usually never changes anything. Exam is more focused on enforcing rules on fandomly members than on the other Curses, whereas Real Life always wants to start with bringing order amoung the Curses. Also, while they both are strict they both refuse to use physical force as discipline out of principle. Students Gamer Curse Gamer is a very unwilling student of Exam's, as Exam has to regularly force Gamer to stop playing her games so that she can do her exams. Exam does find Gamer to be bothersome as Gamer will usually ignore her lessons and be secretly playing a handheld game under her desk. Exam will confiscate any game she finds on Gamer, and is more than happy to unplug any console on Gamer in the middle of a game. She will purposely give Gamer extra exams to study for just to stop her from gaming as much as she wants to. Typo Curse Typo is one of her students, so Exam is always very stern and bossy when speaking to him. Due to all the silly mistakes (typos) he makes on her exams, she tends to constantly fail him no matter whether he answers the question correctly or not. She enjoys lecturing him and giving him extra work. While she is aware that Typo does strive to be perfect, he makes such annoyingly obvious mistakes that Exam doesn't particularly care to go easy on him in any situation. Acquaintances Poofing Curse Initially she knew of Poofing due to being friends with Real Life. There wasn't much that they had in common to bond over, however Exam would usually run into Poofing whenever she was out having fun outside of her work. He was charming and attractive so she decided to flirt with him for something fun to do. They dated for a while but then separated due to their lack of common interests. She doesn't hold any bad feelings over their break up; she'd always been fine with the idea of it happening and moved on quickly after. She doesn't speak with him much now, but when she does see him she'll keep her conversation polite. Category:Personification